eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Freeport Timeline
Category:Timelines Category:Shattered Lands Timelines This is the introductory set of quests for newbies of Freeport. It takes new characters from the Outpost of the Overlord to Freeport and its outlying districts. It is possible to do at least 6 levels on the Outpost island. You cannot return to the outpost after you leave, so make sure you are done your quests there before you move on. Stay on this island until done questing. You cannot return to the outpost after you leave. # # # # # # # # # # Additional Outpost Quests * (4) * (5) - from * (6) - from Freeport Village When you arrive in your village in Freeport, you're offered a starter quest series. Each race has its own series of starter quests. They require minimal killing and can be done at almost any level. You'll earn about 2 levels and the reward has a clicky effect. * See the Freeport Racial Timeline. Sunken City This is a good place to start after finishing your racial quests. Inquisitor Thorson #A Flowing Conversation #Spirits of the Night (4) #Cataloging Local Critters #Finding the Investigator #Taking Back from the Blackshields #Finding the Shrine #Back to the Inquisitor #Time to Stop a Madman (6) #Searching for the Ruins - sends you to Mooshga in the Commonlands Timeline or to Captain Arellius in the Ruins The Graveyard Custodian Zaddar Sullissia #The Door Knocker (6) #Paying a Visit (6) #Finding the Pages (7) #Testing the Ward (7) #Obtaining an Ancient Staff (8) #The Book of the Dead (8) #Repairing the Ward (9) #Reporting to the Ruins (10) The Sprawl Enforcer Kurdek #Training Will Get You Everywhere (7) #Bullying the Bully (8) #Investigating the Black Magi (10) #Dominating the Dervish (9) #Heading to the Ruins (10) The Ruins This is the highest level quest series within Freeport, and has a heroic finale. You can start the Commonlands Timeline at the same time. Captain Arellius #Reporting for Duty (10) Lieutenant Argosian #Pawns in the Game (10) #Pounding the Enemy (14) #Prophet and Loss (13) Captain Arellius #Requesting Further Orders (14) #Stepping Up the Offensive (15) Lieutenant Imperidus #Knock the Fight Out of 'Em (15 Heroic) #Vengeance for Shoreside (13) #Identifying the Lonetusk Ally #File a Final Report - leads player to the Commonlands Timeline Other Ruins Quests #Anger-Fang (12) - from Mardyp Prunt Freeport City The quests in Freeport City do not follow a specific order, so they are listed here according to which city quadrant they are found in. At level 10 we encourage you to start the Commonlands Timeline. The quests listed below can be done in parallel with those in the Commonlands Timeline, and later, the Nektulos Forest Timeline. North Freeport Missionary G'Zule - at the #Death Certificate (10) #Graverobber Spoils (10) 'Consternator Soulinus' #The Mouth of Evil (10) #Dismal Tidings (10) 'Emissary Midia' #A Mission for Midia (25) #Finding the Scroll for Midia (25) #A Delivery for Hucklethin Gorsefoot (25) #Irontoe Sabotage (26) South Freeport 'Sergeant Nominus' #Find Pythus the Rogue (10) 'Lavic N'Gam' #The Farmer's Ring (13) #A Change in Plans (15) #Like a Ring in a Haystack (16) #No More Witnesses (19) 'Kouryick' #Kouryick's Missing Cargo (20) #Kouryick the Traitor (20) East Freeport 'Livia Montelius' #Joining the Crew of the Bane of Prexus (scales to your level) 'Zizwold' #Scribe Zizwold's List (20) West Freeport 'Anessa Bonefetter' #Message For Typhoeus (9) 'Averus Justarius' #Averus, Part I (11) #Averus, Part II (11) #Averus, Part III (13) 'Lieutenant Darrius' #The Head of Marius (13) #In Search of Spiritkeepers (13) #The Hunt For Ohrgran Foulgore (15) 'Investigator Targok' #Targok, Part I (20) #Targok, Part II (21) #Targok, Part III (22) In The Villages 'Longshadow Alley' *The Stolen Thex Artifacts (10) 'Scale Yard' *Blind Taste Test (8) *Icebrew's Secret Recipe (8) 'Beggars Court' *Deliver Help to Janus Fieri (10) 'Big Bend''' *The Captive's Information (17) See Also *Continue questing with the Commonlands Timeline. *For questing at other levels, see Soloing Timeline.